


Riverchild

by LunaTiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Julance 2020, Legend of Zelda References, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTiel/pseuds/LunaTiel
Summary: Lance has never had what could be called a conventional upbringing. Raised by the Parella of the Great Bay, he spent half his life in an aquatic world of secrecy and wonder. When one of his companions is caught by a fishing boat and hauled onto land, Lance is the only one who can rescue her. The pursuit will bring him into the fold of a war that has been raging on the surface for hundreds of years, and give him the chance to be reunited with the only living member of his true family.This is a prequel chapter to Dragonsong. You don’t have to have read that story to understand what happens here, but they are both part of the same fantasy au.
Kudos: 6





	Riverchild

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prequel chapter in honor of Julance 2020. It was a lot of fun to give more detail to Lance's backstory. Happy birthday, sharpshooter!

The dusky sky was rapidly growing dark. Lance carefully brushed aside the leaves obscuring his view, peering out from his place of hiding to watch the Galra setting up camp for the night. There were three of them, all formidable in size, garbed in a mismatch of armor. Mercenaries out for their own gain. They didn’t even have a horse to pull their cart. 

The wooden bars of the cart cast long shadows in the firelight. At first glance, it looked to have nothing inside, but Lance knew this was far from the truth.  _ Finally… I’ve caught you. _

He had been tailing the Galra for days, all the way from the docks of Lurelin. As Lance traveled, he used his Altean shapeshifting to appear as one of them, adopting their grey-purple skin, violet hair, and yellow eyes. He could not afford to be seen for what he truly was, especially by his quarry. All Galra were on the hunt for Alteans, and mercenaries like these were particularly dangerous. Lance had no choice but to embrace the risk. They had taken someone important to him, and he was going to get her back. 

_ I’m here, Pina,  _ he said to himself, wishing she could hear him.  _ I’m here to take you home.  _ He hoped he wasn’t too late. Parella could only live outside of water for so long before they sickened and died.

Lance waited with bated breath as two of the Galra readied their bows, laughing and joking with one another. He assumed the largest was the leader. That was how it usually went among the Galra. From what Lance had heard at the docks, this Galra was known as Vhaz. Vhaz had a wide face and three horns crowning his bald head, and his arms bore the scars of many battles. Lance had no idea who the other two were. What he did know was he could never take the three of them in a fight. To rush in now would be suicide.

Snatches of their conversation carried over to Lance on the wind. Their food rations were running low. They were going to have to hunt.  _ Good _ , Lance thought.  _ The road is empty. There’s no one else for miles. Why don’t you all go into the hills to terrorize the rabbits and leave the caravan to me. _

Another long moment passed before Vhaz and the other Galra with a bow left to hunt for their dinner, leaving only one to guard the camp. Soon after his fellows disappeared, the remaining mercenary settled into a more comfortable position against the front of the wagon and closed his eyes, clearly tired from the day’s travel. Lance felt a rush of anxious anticipation. This was his chance. 

Raising his bow, Lance nocked an arrow with grim determination. He sighted the dozing mercenary and stood frozen for several long moments. It was an easy shot. Lance could do it in his sleep, but still he hesitated. His arm started to shake, his heart thudded painfully. Finally, Lance grimaced and lowered the bow.

He had never shot anyone before, not another person. Replacing the bow over his shoulder, he shook his head.  _ Guess I’ll just have to hope he doesn’t wake up.  _

Lance darted out from the cover of the foliage, making his way swiftly and silently toward the cage. Once he reached it, he peered around the side to make sure the remaining guard had not spotted him. The Galra mercenary was still asleep, sitting with his chin resting against his chest. 

Quickly Lance drew his tools from the inner pocket of his vest, remembering what Ruma told him about picking locks. He set to work on the padlock on the cage door. Despite his caution, his inexperienced hands caused the metal to rattle against the wooden bars. At the front of the wagon, the guard jerked slightly. Lance froze. When the Galra did not move for several long moments, Lance slowly let out the breath he had been holding and went back to the lock. 

Inside the cage, Pina stirred weakly. “I’m getting you out, Pina,” he murmured in the barest whisper. “Just a few more minutes… almost...”

He gasped as a heavy hand gripped his shoulder and spun him about. Lance was now face to face with Vhaz, his hunting companion right behind him. The blade of Vhaz’s falchion was pointed directly at Lance’s chest.

“I knew we had a follower,” Vhaz sneered, “but I never would have guessed he would be so scrawny.” He turned to Lance. “What do you think you’re doing with that lock?”

Lance stared at him, thinking fast, trying to come up with something to say. His disguise was only for looks. He knew enough Galran to understand what they were saying, but as for speaking it…

Vhaz shook him roughly, making his teeth rattle. “What’s the matter? You a mute?”

“Let go of me!” Lance blurted without thinking.

The second Galra snorted in disgust. “Looks like we have a deserter from the colonies. A halfbreed, no doubt. Can’t even speak properly.”

Before Lance could think of a retort, Vhaz pressed his sword against Lance’s chest, drawing blood. “How many of you are there, scrap?” he demanded, this time in clear accented Hylian.

“Twenty,” Lance bluffed. “You’d better let me go before they fill you with arrows!”

Both of the Galra laughed. “You take us for fools?” said the smaller Galra. Despite this size difference, he still towered over Lance. “They’d have long shot us by now. You’re alone, aren’t you, halfbreed rat! That’s why you have to sneak about in the shadows.”

The third Galra had now come around the cart to join them. A lantern swung gently in his hand, casting sharp shadows across his features. “Why all this fuss?” he asked. “Just kill him.”

“I don’t think so,” the leader said slowly, fixing Lance with a penetrating look. “See those markings on his face, Tyv?”

The other two bent to peer more closely at Lance. Tyv brought the lantern forward so they could see him more clearly. Lance was frozen in panic, his heart thundering in his chest. No matter how he changed his form, the markings below his eyes remained. The blue marks had paled, barely visible against his grey skin, but at this distance they could not be missed, giving away what he truly was.

“Altean!”

Vhaz grinned, a terrifying leer that was made all the more sinister by the sharp light and shadows cast by the lantern. “If you wanted to join your friend, all you had to do was say so.”

A fist smashed into the side of Lance’s head, and he crumpled to the ground. Dazed and in pain, he lost control of his disguise. His skin returned to its original color, a warm brown, with vivid blue Altean marks beneath eyes that were no longer yellow but deep blue with gold. 

Someone grabbed his pack. He felt rough hands lift him up, and heard the sound of the cage creaking open. Then he was thrown into the cage beside Pina and the door slammed shut.

“Have fun with the fish, rat!”

Lance lay where he had fallen, still a little dizzy. The Galra returned to the front of the wagon and sat back around their campfire. They were in a very good mood, having captured something much more valuable than a tiny Parella. Lance was chilled to hear them talk about how much he might be worth, so he tried his hardest not to listen.

Pina stirred beside him. She opened her eyes weakly. “Lance?”

“Yes, Pina, it’s me,” Lance replied softly. “I’m here.”

“Wha-what’s going on?”

“Nothing to worry about, okay? Just try to go back to sleep.”

“Mm…” Closing her eyes, she scrunched up her limbs. “Don’t feel good,” she murmured. 

“I know,” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her skin still felt clammy, letting him breathe a sigh of relief. “Try to sleep.” 

Pina tried to press closer to him. “I want to go home.”

“We’ll get home,” Lance said firmly, “and this’ll all be a bad dream.”

Pina did not respond. She was already asleep.

\- - - - -

At sunrise, Lance was jostled awake by the movement of the cart. They were on their way to the canyon pass. Tyv and Vhaz walked beside the wagon, one on either side. Ahead of them, the third Galra, who Lance now knew was named Banos, pulled the cart. They took no notice he was awake. Shivering, Lance took off his cloak and laid it over Pina to shield her from the sun. That was her only chance of survival.

Lance could only take the silence for so long. Standing up, he shuffled over to the side of the cart where Tyv walked. “Morning,” he said in Galran.

Tyv flicked his eyes to Lance for a moment, but said nothing.

“Any chance of breakfast?” Lance asked.

Tyv merely grunted in response.

“Not a morning person, I see.” Lance sighed grimly, sitting back down. “Neither am I.”

They kept on for most of the day before stopping to rest. The air had grown warm, which would be pleasant for Lance if he didn’t have to worry about Pina. He watched the Galra carefully as they sat down to rest and divided rations of food among themselves. They argued over whose responsibility it was to look after the prisoners, and in the end Tyv, the smallest of the three, was bullied into the job.

Tyv walked over sullenly, bringing bread and two small cups of water. At the smell of water so close, Pina roused herself enough to take the cup in her shaking hands, drinking it as fast as she could. Then she fell back, her breathing fast and shallow. The cup clattered along the floor of the wagon before falling onto the dust of the road.

Lance helped Pina lie back down before taking the bread and his own portion of water. Instead of drinking it, he turned to Pina, slowly pouring the water over the cloak covering her body. He hoped the wet cloth would keep her skin moist for a little longer.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Tyv yelled.

“Can’t you see how dry she is?” Lance snapped, rounding on him. “She’ll die if she stays like this. She needs water!”

Tyv’s yellow eyes narrowed, but he did not reply. He turned around and returned to the group, muttering about a waste of water. 

Lance knelt back down, still fuming. They had no care for Pina’s life, now that they had a bigger prize.  _ If they ever cared in the first place,  _ he thought darkly.

The bread lay beside him untouched, forgotten in the heat of his anger. As he gradually calmed, his body reminded him he had not eaten the entire day, and he grudgingly picked up the food. In her state, bread would only make Pina sick. Lance felt no guilt in eating it. 

Movement caught his eye further up the road. With nothing else to do, Lance watched that wavering shape until it became clear; two travelers walking toward them. They were human, as far as Lance could tell, probably heading to one of the many fishing villages of the Great Bay. The Galra had not yet noticed, but that was no surprise. Lance’s eyesight was sharper than theirs.

Eventually the Galra did catch sight of the travelers. They took very little overt interest. Two humans were not a threat. Vhaz drew his falchion and made a show of sharpening the keen edge. That statement was all that was needed to insure the humans kept their distance. 

As the travelers walked past, Lance stood up and grasped hold of the bars, poking his face out between them. One of them, the taller of the two, was a man with the typical brown skin of Bay locals, his hair a few shades darker. The second was a dark-skinned woman, black hair tied up away from her face. Both had well-worn clothes, dusty from the road, and they were clearly armed and ready for trouble. The woman had a sword at her hip, the man an unstrung longbow.

Lance considered shouting for help, but he knew no good would come of it. Both travelers kept their eyes determinedly forward as they walked. Lance knew this was only self-preservation, but their willful blindness still hurt.

Just before the pair of humans passed by the cage, the man turned his head ever so slightly to fix his hazel eyes on Lance. A fire burned in those eyes. Lance realized this man did want to help, even though he knew there was nothing he could do.

The Galra moved on as soon as the travelers were well out of sight. Pina was doing worse, and no matter how many times Lance asked, none of their captors would give him water for her. All he could do was use his own body to shade her from the worst of the sun. Eventually the walls of the canyon cast them into shadow, and Lance was able to rest beside her. He held Pina’s hand in his, reassuring her she was not alone.

Night fell. Lance’s stomach growled as he watched Banos prepare food by the fire, but this time he did not ask for any food. If Pina didn’t get anything, neither would he.

Looking out into the darkness, Lance felt his heart stop. A large shadow had darted through the brush only a moment ago. He glanced back to the Galra clustered by the fire. They had noticed nothing. Closing his eyes, Lance noticed for the first time how unnaturally quiet it was. Barely a cricket chirped in the night air. The only sound was the low voices of the Galra, the crackle of the fire, and Pina’s labored breathing.

_ There it was again!  _ Lance saw another shadow shift on the edge of his vision. He turned his head sharply, determined to see what was moving out there.

“What are you twitching about?” Tyv demanded.

Lance jumped, turning to face the Galra. “Nothing,” he lied. “I just fell asleep for a moment, that’s all.”

“Hmm,” Tyv grumbled, looking around suspiciously.

“What’s the matter?” Vhaz called from his place by the fire.

Tyv shrugged and shook his head, returning to his companions. Surreptitiously, Lance cast his eyes over the ridges of the canyon along the pathway. He knew something or someone was following them.  _ There!  _ As Lance stared into the dark, light from the fire glinted off a hard edge. He knew what was coming.

The twang and hiss of arrows broke the silence of the canyon. Tyv and Vhaz fell to the ground. Vhaz rolled to his feet with a growl, weapon in hand, snapping the tip off an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Banos had also drawn his sword, but two more arrows made short work of him. Vhaz barreled into the darkness after their assailants. Lance heard the clash of swords and more arrows flew through the air. He was staring at the bodies of Tyv and Banos, pools of dark blood gathering beneath them.

Booted footsteps prompted Lance to look up.  _ Is this a rescue,  _ he wondered,  _ or just more Galra who want to claim a reward for themselves? _

Immediately Lance could tell these were not Galra. They were too small. Humans, most likely, hooded and cloaked. Lance wasn’t sure what to do. It was difficult for him to pass as human without something to cover his marks, and if he posed as another Galra, these people might just kill him. He waited, tense, his face pressed to the bars of the cage.

The leader of the band stepped forward and lowered his hood. Lance’s eyes widened. It was the man from before, the one that passed him on the side of the road.

“You came back!” he blurted.

The man nodded. “I could not stand by and allow the Galra to capture another Altean, not when there was something we could do about it.”

Several others behind him murmured in agreement. The man came forward and made to unlock the door to the cage. Lance breathed a sigh of relief, only for his breath to catch as he heard a small noise of pain from Pina.

“My friend needs help,” he said urgently. “Do you have any water?”

The man frowned at the request, but did not hesitate. “Of course.” He handed Lance his waterskin, which Lance proceeded to pour over the cloak covering Pina. Several of the people whispered among themselves in confusion. Lance knew how foolish this looked, but he didn’t care. Pina’s life was at stake.

“I need to get her back to the Bay as soon as possible,” Lance said. “She can’t stay this long out of the water.”

“Then we will take you to the Bay,” the man replied. “We have horses a mile back. I’m sure one can be spared for the wagon.”

Lance had never felt so relieved. “Thank you.”

In less than an hour, Lance was traveling in the company of six Coalition soldiers, Pina fast asleep in the back of the wagon. “I’m Lance,” he said to break the silence. “Sorry I didn’t say before, I was just worried for my friend.”

“That’s alright,” the man replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Adam.”

Lance took his hand with a smile. “Thanks, Adam. I owe you, for back there.”

“I wouldn’t think of it that way,” Adam said with a shrug. “We are fighting the same enemy. If you want, you and any family you may have are welcome in the Coalition.”

Lance’s smile turned sad. “I’m all that’s left,” he said. “My mother, Melenor, died when I was young.”

“Melenor?” It was the swordswoman who spoke. “Did you say Melenor?”

“Yes…” Lance said slowly, wondering how a short-lived human could know about his mother, who died centuries ago.

“Jocara, it can’t be the same Melenor,” Adam said skeptically.

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked.

“Melenor was Altea’s last queen before the kingdom was destroyed,” Jocara replied.

Lance laughed, more out of shock than any humor. “No way,” he said. “My mother wasn’t a queen. She was…” he stopped. Lance did not know who or what his mother was. He barely remembered her. For all he knew, she could be a queen. All he knew was what the Parella had told him. His mother had fled with him along the Zora river, and when she had become too injured to travel, she had entrusted Lance to the Parella traveling within the waters. They had promised to take Lance with them and keep him hidden from the Galra, and so they had ever since. 

“Princess Allura did have a brother,” Adam mused. “He would have been a baby when Altea fell.”

Lance did not know what to say. It felt as if the night sky were about to crash down on him at any moment.

“You should come with us,” said Jocara. “Whether or not it’s true, you’ll be able to reunite with your people. There are other Alteans who have escaped the Galra. Wouldn’t you like to meet them?”

Lance nodded thoughtfully. “It’s… a lot. I don’t know. I need some time to think.”

\- - - - -

“This is your home?”

They were standing at the edge of the water, where the shore became rocky and pitted with caves and tidepools. Lance stood facing the ocean, staring out at the misty water. He had not told Adam much of his home on the way here. It was still a habit to keep such things a secret. Now they were here, he would have to explain.

“The Parella aren’t just my friends,” he said. “I live with them.”

He did not turn around to see the reaction on Adam’s face. Before the man could respond, Pina poked her head shyly out of the water. “It’s okay,” Lance assured her. “You go on without me. Your mother’s worried sick! I’ll be coming in a bit.”

Pina blinked her large eyes at him, but did not argue. She dipped back under the waves and disappeared from sight.

“Can you… breathe underwater?” Adam asked skeptically.

“No,” Lance shook his head. “I can hold my breath for a long time, and I can make myself look like a Parella, but I still have to breathe air.”

“Then how do you live with the Parella?”

Lance hesitated for a moment. “There are caves,” he said. “Places older Parella can rest when they have trouble swimming. I stay there with them.”

“I see.” Coming to stand beside him, Adam put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know the Parella are a secretive people. You don’t have to tell me anything else.”

“Thanks,” Lance said gratefully. 

There was another brief silence. “Have you thought about our offer?”

“About going to the Coalition? Yeah…” Lance trailed off. He still didn’t know if he believed everything Adam and Jocara had told him, but he knew they were not lying. He could feel it. Lance had long wondered about where his parents had come from. Now he had the chance to know for sure. “I’d like to talk to my family first,” he said at last. 

“Of course,” Adam replied. “I’ll return tomorrow morning. Is this same place alright?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. Knowing he should wait no longer, Lance climbed up along the cliff until he reached the nook where he hid his clothes. Adam waved to him one last time before turning back to head inland. His allies were making camp somewhere beyond the village. Lance could see the winking glow of their campfires from here. He wondered what it would be like to go with them.  _ I might find out tomorrow,  _ he thought.

Stripping off his clothes, Lance thickened his skin in preparation for the cold water. He stuffed the clothes into the nook and without another backward glance, dove straight into the bay. Once he was safely under the surface, he completed the transformation. He felt his feet lengthen into flipper-like fins. His hands grew webbing, and his hair became rubbery like seaweed. With two powerful kicks, Lance propelled himself further into the depths. His keen Altean eyesight cut through the gloom of the water, allowing him to find the way home.

A bright shape moved toward him in the water. Pina. Lance came to a stop as she danced around him, bubbles trailing up to the surface.  _ I told you to go without me,  _ he signed to her.

Pina tilted her head in amusement.  _ I did,  _ she signed back.  _ You took too long, you dope! _

_ Who are you calling a dope? I saved you. _

Pina bumped his shoulder affectionately.  _ Thank you.  _

Lance started to smile, then Pina grinned mischievously.  _ You’re still a dope,  _ she signed quickly, then darted away through the water.

_ Oh no you don’t!  _ Lance sped after her. Despite being larger and stronger than Pina, Lance could not hope to be as fast as a natural-born Parella. She kept far ahead all the way to the reef colony. 

As they drew closer, other Parella came forward to crowd them, clicking and chirping in expressions of happiness. Lance smiled and greeted each of them in turn, even though his lungs were beginning to burn for air. Eventually Leeka, one of the elder Parella, cut through the crowd to draw him away. Lance followed her down through the caves and up into one of the hidden pockets of air. He gasped as he reached the surface, drawing in each breath gratefully. 

“We are forever grateful to you, Lance. You brought Pina home safe.”

Lance turned to smile at Leeka. “I couldn’t just let them take her.”

“I know,” Leeka nodded. Her face pinched in sorrow. “You were gone so long, we feared…”

“We did run into some trouble,” Lance admitted sheepishly.

“Yes, Pina told me.” 

Her voice was grave. Lance could not tell if she was upset with him, or worried about something else. “So then, you know about Adam and the others?”

Leeka nodded. 

“They told me my sister is still alive,” Lance said, cutting straight to it. “Is it true? Is Princess Allura my sister? And am I really-- am I really a prince?”

Leeka looked away for a moment, but when she looked up, her eyes were filled with emotion. “Yes,” she replied. “You are a prince of Altea.”

Lance pulled back in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Your mother wished it,” Leeka replied. “Melenor… Queen Melenor believed her family was dead, and that knowing would only bring you pain. She wanted you to be safe.”

_ She was right,  _ Lance thought, looking down at his hands. He knew his mother had fled the Galra empire amid the destruction of Altea, that she had died to protect him, but he had never known he had a sister. She must have been hunted too. Maybe that was why she was fighting back. She didn’t want to run away anymore.

When he brought his head up, Lance saw Leeka watching him with solemn violet eyes. She looked suddenly old to him, and Lance realized with a pang that she did not have many more years left to live. He had grown up with Leeka. She was a riverchild, like him, born on the pilgrimage along the Zora river to the spring at the base of Mount Lanayru. They had known each other their entire lives. Now, no matter what he did, he was going to lose her.

Leeka seemed to know what he was thinking. “You should go with them,” she said gently. “I know you want to. There is no shame in it. My life is almost over, but yours… yours is just beginning.”

Her webbed hands closed over his, and Lance felt tears in his eyes. “I’ll come back,” he said. “No matter what, you’re my sister too, and I’ll always come back.”

Leeka smiled. “I know you will.”

\- - - - -

Lance fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket, not quite believing such a fine garment was now his. 

The journey to the Castle of Lions passed by in a whirlwind. Lance rapidly made friends among Adams troops, and he traded stories with them all the way to the Coalition. Word of Lance’s arrival spread quickly ahead of them. At the castle, he was immediately greeted by Coran, an exuberant fellow with flaming orange hair and a well-groomed moustache. Coran had immediately burst into tears at the sight of him, claiming Lance’s parents would be so proud of how he’d grown. The thought almost made Lance tear up. There was only one thing that held him back, a thorn that kept pricking him when he least expected it.

“Prince Arias.”

That was what everyone was calling him now. Not Lance, the name he grew up with. Trying to correct people didn’t seem to do any good. Lance wondered if he should simply accept this new name.  _ Prince Arias.  _ It felt so strange and foreign.  _ I don’t know if I can get used to that... _

Lance was standing in one of the rooms adjoining the main hall, waiting to meet Princess Allura for the first time before he would then be presented to the Coalition at large. Coran had helped him select an outfit for the occasion. He was now dressed in a formal blue suit with silver trim, a matching silver circlet crowning his head. Lance had seen the final effect in the mirror and been surprised at how princely he actually looked. It put him somewhat at ease.  _ At least I can look the part. _

A door creaked open behind him. She was here. Lance turned around and felt his jaw drop. 

_ That’s no princess,  _ he thought.  _ She looks like a queen! _

Princess Allura approached him with easy grace. Beautiful did not even begin to describe her. Her luminous silver hair framed her face like a cloud, accentuating the beauty of her warm brown skin. It was her eyes that captivated him the most. Clear bright blue with a glow of pink that mirrored her Altean marks. Those eyes sent a thrill of memory through him.  _ She has our mother’s eyes,  _ Lance thought, and even though no answering image came to his mind, he knew it was true.

The princess was resplendent in a gown of blue and silver, the colors of Altea. The same colors he was wearing. Lance felt his face begin to flush. Beside Allura, he felt like a pretender in prince’s clothes.  _ What if everyone’s wrong? What if I’m not this Prince Arias, or whatever they’re calling me? _

Princess Allura had come to a stop in front of him. She said something to him in a language he couldn’t understand. Lance felt a sharp pang as he realized she was speaking Altean. “I’m sorry,” he said in Hylian. “I can’t…” he trailed off awkwardly.

She nodded, her expression betraying nothing of what she was thinking. “Yes, of course,” she replied softly.

Her eyes were intense as she studied his face. Lance smiled tentatively, feeling foolish for coming all this way. No amount of fine clothes could transform him into the lost prince, the brother she had lost. Once she saw that, she would send him away.

_ So what?  _ He thought to himself suddenly.  _ I’m here now. I might as well enjoy the company of this lovely lady while it lasts. _

His confident smile restored, Lance sketched a bow and held out a hand to her. “It’s an honor to meet you, princess,” he said.

Her eyes softened, and for the first time Lance saw Princess Allura smile. The effect was radiant. She extended her hand, and to Lance’s great surprise, she gripped his wrist and pulled him forward into a warm embrace. 

Recovering from his shock, Lance hugged her back, his mind whirling.  _ What just happened? I’m hugging a princess!  _ Not just a princess, the leader of the Coalition. Perhaps she was this friendly with everyone.

Allura gripped him more tightly, and Lance heard her draw in a shaky breath. He realized she was holding back tears. Lance felt a swell of emotion and the answering sting of tears in his own eyes. This was his sister. Even though Lance knew nothing about being a prince, even though he was a stranger to her, Allura welcomed him anyway. 

Finally she pulled away from him, wiping away her tears with a hand. “There is so much I want to say, if only we had the time,” she said.

“We will,” Lance assured. “After today, there’s plenty of time.”

Allura gave another radiant smile. “Yes,” she agreed. “Coran tells me you go by another name. Would you share it with me?”

He nodded, feeling his heart start to pound again. “Lance.”

“Prince Lance,” she said, still with that beautiful smile. “Shall we?”

That one simple thing touched Lance in a way he could not explain. He took her offered arm, very aware he was grinning like a fool. “Yes.”

Together they strode forward toward the doorway that led to the grand hall, where a large crowd of Coalition members stood waiting to meet Altea’s lost prince. Lance found his nervousness had disappeared. No matter what these people thought of him, he had found his family. He knew he was where he belonged.


End file.
